


Always the last to know

by NiamsPotato



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Louis is hardly in it but he is mentioned, M/M, a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamsPotato/pseuds/NiamsPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Niall's relationship was great, and then it all went bad. Bad stuff happened, and then they broke up. Is it too late, or will Harry always be the last to know what happens in Niall's life from now on? (I still suck at writing summaries!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always the last to know

Harry: 

I watch you Niall. You seem so happy now. Did I ever make you this happy? I'd like to think I did. I know I hurt you so much when I told you it was over. I can't help but remember the first time I laid my eyes on you. You were terrified of letting people know about your sexuality, and I think that's what killed me. Killed us. I didn't want to, believe me, but he was always there for me, when you couldn't be. And I suppose the same thing happened to you, too. You, who were so unsure about yourself. The school Romeo, the lad who could get any girl. I suppose that's what made it all the worse for you. Girls who wanted to get in your pants, but you felt nothing for them. You were in love with a male, and your best friend at that. Yes, I was your best friend, and I was yours. 

I can't help but reminisce of when you came to talk me, how nervous and twitchy you were. 

"Hey Harry. Can I, uhm, talk to you?"

"Sure, what's up, Nialler?" 

"Uh... Not here." 

"Do you want to go for a walk?" 

You nodded, and we walked in silence.

"So, what's on your mind, Ni?" 

"Uh... I just... I have to tell someone. I tried to tell Greg, but I... I just couldn't. I can't tell my mum. Or my dad. Not yet. And I... and then I thought... I could tell you... I, I think I might be gay, Haz." 

I felt like choking on air. Did you tell me because you knew or because you suspected I was gay too? Did you mean anything else with what you were telling me? Like I might be the kind of guy you'd like? Because believe me Niall, you were totally my type. 

"Uh... So why tell me?"

"Fuck it, Haz. You're my best mate. I just had to tell you. If I can't tell you, then who can I tell? I do want to tell my family, but I... I just couldn't." 

I nodded. 

"It's really difficult, but you're still the same person Niall. They'll still love you, because you're the same, old Nialler that you've always been." 

Your eyes went wide open. I couldn't help but look back at you. 

"How... How did you know that I... uh, I mean, I..." 

Your look told me everything. That you really didn't have a clue about me. 

"I know, Niall, because I'm gay too."

We walked in silence for a while. You stopped, and reached out for my hand. I smiled at you, and you smiled back.

"I really like you, Niall."

You blushed at my words, and my smile got wider. 

"I like you too, Haz." You said, and then you came closer. You put your hand on my back, and the other hand on my neck, as you pushed my neck a little down. I felt my heart beat faster, and my palms became sweaty. 

"I really like you, Niall." I whispered.

Your answer were to put your lips on mine, and I loved the way your lips felt on mine. 

You blushed even more as you pulled away, and I held out my hand, for you to take it. I felt my heart soar, as you hesitantly put your hand in mine. I've never been happier like I was in that moment. 

"Do you want to be my, uh, boyfriend, Harry?" You said, very quietly, as we walked together.

"I'd love to be your boyfriend, Niall." 

As the memories of your blushes, and the surge of ectasy whenever you kissed me, I couldn't help but smile to myself. 

 

 

Something happened during that week.

I wanted to tell everyone at school that I had this amazing boyfriend, and that he was mine, but you weren't ready. 

"I don't want to tell anyone yet, Harry. I mean, I don't think I can handle it."

"I know how you feel, Niall, but I... I just want to be able to hold your hand, to kiss you, to hug you whenever I want. Not just when I know when no one can see us."

You blushed at my words.

"I just don't... I don't want to... I'm not ready for that, Haz. To let the entire world know about... us."

"It's hardly the entire world, Niall. It's just Holmes Chappel." I knew I was pushing your buttons with this. 

"Please, Harry. Just... I don't think I can handle the entire school... I mean, I haven't been able to tell my parents yet..." 

I did give a sigh, and you looked slightly guilty. I didn't want you to feel guilty, though. I wanted you to be happy. I wanted you to be happy more than anything. 

"I won't tell anyone about us, until you're ready." 

"Thank you," you kissed me on the cheek, and that was it. Our argument was forgotten. 

 

The next weekend, it was just you and me, home alone. "I'm, uh, I think I'm ready," you said, and I was so happy. 

"I can't wait to tell..." I began, and then your face fell.

"No... I don't mean I'm ready to tell people, Haz. I mean, I... I'm ready... to, uhm... make love." 

"Oh." I felt my own cheeks heat up. "Oh... okay." I gulped. 

"No-not ri-right now, though." You blushed. "I mean, like, uhm, soon." 

I kissed you, and you kissed back with such a passion. I don't think neither of us were thinking about what was happening, until we both were naked. 

"Do you want to?" I whispered. 

"Yes," you whispered back. 

And it was beautiful, the way you moaned my name, how tight you were, and just how amazing it all felt like. It was amazing, a privilege, to lose my virginity to you. That we gave each other that special gift. Your first time was with me, as my first time was with you.

"Thank you," you murmured, after you had to go home. 

"Why are you thanking me?" I giggled.

"For making me so happy. For always being there for me. For making me not a virgin anymore." 

I kissed you before you opened the door, and when you did, I gave you a hug.

"I'll see tomorrow at school."

You nodded, and I smiled as I waved at you. 

 

Something happened at school during that week though. Suddenly there were three new lads at our school. A cheeky chap came from Doncaster on Monday. Someone who could only be described as beautiful came from Bradford on Wednesday. And then a shy guy who looked like he could be the next bully victim, came from Wolverhampton on the Friday. 

"I got the guy from Doncaster in nearly all my classes," I groaned to you the next week. 

You couldn't keep the laughter to yourself. "His name's Louis, I think." 

I nodded. "Do you know who, uh, the beauty of there is?" 

You nudged your eyebrows up to me. I couldn't hold my laughter in anymore. 

"His name's Zayn. I heard Liam call him about an assingment."

Liam. Liam. I couldn't place anyone called Liam. "Who's Liam?" 

"Liam is the guy from Wolverhampton. The guy who looked like he'd be the new bully victim?" 

I nodded. "You don't miss anything, do you, Nialler?" 

"Nope!" You couldn't hold the laughter in anymore than I did. 

Brandon came up to us. "Hey Hazza. Nialler." We both nudged our heads, as a way to say hello. "I, uh, wanted to talk to you? Privately. Uh, can I come to your house after school? Don't want to talk when anyone can overhear us."

"Sure. We can go to my house after school. Mum won't be home until 6, and Gemma is probably still at the library." I said.

"Cheers, Haz. You... you'll be there too, yeah? Niall?" Brandon couldn't help but sound nervous.

"Sure. If you want me there, yeah?"

"Yeah." Brandon nodded.

"Weird," I whispered as I was sure he couldn't hear me.

As soon as we entered my house, Brandon blurted out, "I saw you two kissing." 

You became white as a sheet.

"Wh-what?" You almost whispered.

"I saw you kissing. Are you, like, boyfriends?" 

"Yeah. But we're not ready to come out." I said, as you looked almost ready to faint. 

"I won't tell anyone." Brandon promised. 

 

Brandon kept his promise. But something changed between us since he told us he knew. You changed, Niall. And it hurt me so much. You kept your distance from me, not daring to kiss me, or to hold my hand, whenever we were out in public, no matter how deserted it was. You were only comfortable with doing those intimate things with me whenever we were alone, in the privacy of mine or your bedroom. I started hanging out with Louis a lot more, and you started hanging around Zayn more. Brandon came to me, telling me he saw you and Zayn share a kiss. Zayn even laughed at it, when it came up. I became more furious then. You hid your face when confronted about it, and it told me everything I needed to know. 

I had to talk to you.

"I think it's over, Niall. You've changed so much." 

"We both changed, Harry." 

"I don't feel like I know you anymore, Niall. You built up a wall. A wall so high I can't... I can't climb it anymore."

"I'll be whatever you want me to be, Harry. Just, please... Give me another chance?" 

"I can't. The cheating and the lies... It must end."

"I didn't..."

"Goodbye, Niall." 

 

Believe it or not, it killed me breaking things off with you. I just, I just couldn't deal with the fact of the cheating rumours going around. You started to distance yourself a little bit, but you started to hang around Liam a lot more. Liam was still friends with Zayn, so you hung around him a bit too. I was hanging a bit around Zayn too, as he was also a friend with Louis. You would avoid me, whenever Zayn begged Liam to come hang around Louis, and you tagged along. 

Then you stopped paying attention to me altogether. You started smiling your special smile again, you started laughing again, and your eyes got their twinkle back. I had to face it. You were in love. 

I wanted you back. I was jealous of whoever you were in love with, I'm not afraid to admit that. I got you alone in the toilets once, and it was just you and me. 

"Niall... I... I want us to be together again." You shot daggers at me. 

"Get away from me, Harry!" You hissed. You were pissed off, but I wasn't too proud to beg. 

"Please, Niall..." 

"No! You had your chance. I am happy now. You fucked me up, Harry, but now I'm happier than I've ever been. You wouldn't even hear me out when I tried to explain..." 

"Please... Please, Niall..." 

You left me, with tears streaming down my face. 

 

A week later, you came to school, lighting up as you walked to the school yard, with every single student present at the school. "Can I have your attention?!" you screamed out, and everyone was looking at you. Waiting patiently for you to say whatever you wanted everyone to know. Your eyes locked to Liam, and he gave you the biggest smile I've ever seen. I knew what was happening before you even opened your mouth. 

"I'm gay, and I'm very happy! I've got the best boyfriend in the world!" You held out your hand to Liam, and he couldn't seem prouder to walk up to you. He kissed you on your cheek. Almost everyone clapped, and cheered. I looked to Louis, and then to Zayn. They were both clapping and cheering though. I couldn't do anything. No one knew about us, Niall. I am positive that they would've been equally supportive of us, as they are of you and Liam. 

 

I got you on your own again, as we were both in the same school play. No one was around.

"Niall..." I knew you could tell something was up with me.

"What?" You didn't sound as snappish as you did the last time we were alone.

"I... I just want you to know... that... uhm..."

"Tell me today, Harry. I haven't got time to wait what you've got to say tomorrow."

I couldn't help but smile at your little joke. "Uhm... Just... I want you to know... I'd want to try again with you, Niall... If... If things doesn't work out.... with Liam." 

"Things couldn't be better with Liam. Besides, I'd know if things were going sour between me and Liam." 

"Would you though, Niall?" 

"Of course I would!" You hissed.

"You didn't... with you and me..." 

"What are you talking about? You accused me of cheating.."

"I didn't say that..."

"I swear I never cheated on you, Harry."

"I know you didn't cheat, Niall..."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I... I was the one who cheated, Niall. I just couldn't deal with the guilt anymore. I had, I had to break it off with you." 

"Who was it?" 

"It doesn't matter..."

"Yes, it does!" You shouted now, and I could tell you were feeling hurt, betrayed. "Did you have a one night stand, or did you do it because you loved him more than me?" 

"It... It was just a one night stand. Not... not for me... I wanted more, but he... he was just curious. I lost you over nothing, Niall..." 

"Who was it?" 

"Louis." 

I could see you were fighting control for a long time. 

"Why?" You finally got out. 

"He... He was going through a rough patch with Eleanor, and... and you were keeping your distance from me. I wanted.. needed.. to feel loved. He made me feel loved, needed and wanted... Please, give me another chance, Niall." 

You gave me a strange looking smile. 

"No. No, I won't give you another chance. Don't worry. Louis is safe. I won't touch him. He's not worth getting beat up. Hell, you're not worth getting punched for what you did to me. I suppose I should even thank Lou... and you... because I wouldn't have felt real love, if you didn't do this to me. Believe me, I would've taken you back, Haz, if you had given me the courtesy to hear me out. But I love Liam, and Liam loves me. And I know that Liam would NEVER, in a million years, hurt me the way you did." 

I wanted to say something to you, but your telephone rang. You couldn't keep the smile off your face, as you checked the caller id. 

"Hey, babe! No, I just finished rehearsing my lines. Sure, I'd love to stay in. Yes, you can run us a bath, darling. I love you too. See you soon, Li!" 

You looked up at me. "I've got to go home. I'm sorry, Harry, but..." You didn't say anything else, you just turned around, and left me standing there. I don't want to lose you, but I know I have. I've lost you a long time ago. I knew then I had to try and get over you, although I'm sure I won't. I also know that you're right. Liam will never hurt you the way I did. At least I hope he never will... But if he ever does... Please say you won't let me the last to know? 

 

*Four Years Later*

Niall:

 

I was on my way to pick Liam up from work when I saw a curly mop of hair. I almost froze when he turned around.

"Harry?"

"Niall? Is that really you?"

"Yeah."

I smiled at him.

"What are you doing here?"

I almost froze for a second, and I could tell he was too.

"Ah, I'm just waiting for someone. What about you?"

"I'm waiting for Liam, actually. You remember Liam?"

Harry smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah, of course I do. How is he?"

"He's good, doing really well for himself. He's a teacher, teaching the little kiddies music." I couldn't help the smile that came off my face.

"That's really good." 

"HARRY!" A dark beauty came running towards Harry, and he smiled at the person. "You'll never believe who's at this school!"

He gave a chuckle to the man. 

"I know who works at this school. I also suppose you remember Niall?" 

"Niall? Wow... I... Wow... I just... I couldn't help connect the dots... Liam kept talking about a Niall..." 

I smiled back at him. "Zayn Malik. Wow.. I almost didn't recognise you with the beard... You're a teacher too?" 

"Yeah. English." 

I nodded. 

"How come Liam never mentioned you?"

"Hi babe!" 

Liam waved at me, and I knew my smile were even brighter than it ever was. Liam always lit up my world. 

"Hey darlin'" I purred at him. "How come you didn't tell me Zayn worked here?" 

"I didn't know until today." He shrugged, then he turned white. "Ha-Harry?"

Harry smiled, as he shook Liam's hand. 

"The very same."

"So... uh... you two... Are you like, dating?" Liam asked, very awkwardly.

Zayn's face lit up. 

"Yeah. For three years now." 

Liam looked at me, with a worried frown, but I couldn't help but smile at the news Zayn told me.

"That's brilliant. You both seem very happy." I could feel Liam squeeze my hand, and I squeezed back. 

"We are. We're, uh, actually, getting married in the spring." Harry blushed.

"Congrats!" I squealed, and gave them both a bone-crushing hug. 

"Congrats!" Liam said, as he hugged both Zayn and Harry. 

I couldn't help give Harry a wink and a smile, and he winked and smiled back. 

"I'm sorry, but we should probably get going," Harry said to Liam and me, whilst he gave a loving look to Zayn. 

"Yeah," Zayn murmured back. 

"It was really good seeing you both again, and so happy." Liam said.

I nodded. "Yeah, really nice. I suppose we'll see you around, yeah?" 

"Yeah." Harry said, as he gave me a hug, and I couldn't help but hug him back.

"You're still very happy with Liam?" 

"Yeah. You happy with Zayn?"

"Yeah."

"Very good." We both mumbled the 'very good' to each other, before we let the other go. 

"It was good to see you again, Niall." Zayn murmured as he hugged me.

"You too Zayn. Keep making him happy, yeah?"

"Yeah. I promise." Zayn murmured, and I smiled back at him.

I could hear Liam and Harry whisper something to each other as well. 

"Come on, babe!" Harry tugged on Zayn's arm, and Liam and I waved to them, until they were out of our sights.

 

"You okay, Niall?" Liam said, as he held my hand as we walked back to our house.

"Yeah, of course. Why?" 

"I... You know, you told me you were dating Harry before you got involved with me... I was just wondering if seeing him again..."

"No, Liam. Harry is in my past. I'm very happy that he has found love in his life. I love you. Only you." 

"So... I'll might get lucky tonight? It is our fifth anniversary, after all." Liam winked at me.

"Oh, you'll get lucky, Mr Payne!" I winked back at him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

As we stood outside our door, I couldn't hold back the urge of giving him the kiss of his life. At least, I hoped it was the best kiss of his life.

"I'll always love you, Niall James Horan..." Liam breathed out.

"I'll always love you, Liam James Payne. Forever and ever."

"I know it sounds stupid, but... Do you love me more than you did Harry?"

I cupped his face. "Of course I do. I always did. You gave me security whenever I was feeling insecure. You never wanted to pressure me to come out, or to hold your hand, and kiss you in public. Sure, I loved Harry. A part of me will probably always love him. He was my first crush, my first boyfriend, my first lover... You'll never really stop loving your firsts, yeah? But, don't forget... You're a hell of a better lover than he was, a better kisser, a better boyfriend... because I love you. I stopped loving Harry, but I still love you." 

Liam beamed up at me, and kissed me hard on the lips. I moaned into the kiss. His lips never ceased to amaze me, just like the very first kiss he gave me. 

"Do you still think about Zayn?" I mumbled. 

"No."

"Liam..."

He sighed. "Seeing him again was a bit of a shock. He had a thing for Harry for the first time he laid eyes on him. I wanted you. Neither of us knew how to even talk to you, so we sort of tried dating each other. Zayn was crushed when he realised Harry had slept with Louis. You started spending time with me, and I've never looked back. Zayn never loved me, and I never loved him. So, no, I don't think about Zayn."

"I don't really think about Harry either, though."

"Thanks, babe."

"Besides, Harry looks so much better with Zayn than he ever did with me. And YOU," I kissed his lips before I continued, "YOU look so much better with me than you ever did with Zayn." 

He chuckled, and then picked me up bridal style, as he carried me inside. 

"I agree 100% babe!" 

 

At the back of my head, I couldn't help but wonder if I'd ever be happy with Harry, and if I ever would call him up, if things ever went sour between me and Liam. Like he begged me to the last time we really ever spoke to each other. But then I shook my head at my own thoughts. Liam and I have been together for five years, and although we've had our downs, there's always been more ups with him then it ever was with Harry. Although things had hurt when he broke up with me, when he confessed that he'd cheated on me... I was truly greatful that he made me realise that I belonged with Liam. Even though I hated it back then, a little piece of my heart will always belong to him, as I am positive that a little piece of his heart will always belong with me. And although I am positive that Zayn would give the same answer as Liam if he was ever asked, I know deep in my heart, that they will always have a little piece of their hearts that belong to each other too. Although I know that the rest of my heart, but that little piece that belongs to Harry, will always love Liam, as Liam's bigger piece of his heart, will always love me.

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself I wouldn't post anything until I finshed publishing "You and I", but then this happened - begging me to be written. Although this was originally a Louis/Harry idea, I kept hitting a brick wall with them. I also tried with Zayn/Harry as the "first couple", but I am too much of a softie for an endgame Zarry instead. And as my OTP is Niam... Well, the easy choice was that it started off with Harry/Naill... and that Liam somehow won Niall's heart. And since I wanted it to be a Larry story, I thought that Harry would be charmed by Louis... Okay, I'll stop rambling now. Again, sorry for the summary...! Also, sorry for any mistakes: grammar and/or spelling.


End file.
